The Prince's Minder
by sliverpen
Summary: This is a re-telling of the old Cinderella story but with some differences. There are no evil step sisters for starters! This story was inspired partly by a dream I had and before I knew it had me typing away. It's not a long story, but I hope readers will enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One upon a time in a kingdom called Libra, there lived a king and queen and they had a son. They were very happy and were loved by all and everyone in the kingdom. On a sad day a man and woman, dear friends of the kind and queen, died a tragic death leaving behind a daughter called Carli. The king and queen decided to take the 13 year old girl in as a minder and friend for young Nagit, aged 8. Thus this story begun...

"Carli!" a woman's voice called franticly, "Caaarli!"

"Yes Amanda, I am right here!" I said sitting up from where I was polishing the floor.

"What are you doing down there?" Amanda asked, surprised.

"Esmerelda...I mean her royal highness asked me to polish the floor before the guests arrive for prince Nagit's party tonight.

"What?! The last thing you should be doing is polishing the damn floor! Come, we need you in the kitchen. Sophia can't handle all the custard pastries by herself and Mrs Spoon's grey hair is turning white!"

Mrs Spoon was the head of the kitchen. It sounded like things were quite bad...

I sighed, and followed Amanda to the kitchen. I knew Esmerelda was just messing around with me when she told me to polish the floor. I usually avoided her at all cost, but today I happened to run into her. Just bad luck. I have always known that she dislikes me, and the fact that I was a close friend to Nagit. So much happened since Nagit's mom, the queen, died 8 years ago. The doctor couldn't identify the illness she had. She just got weaker and weaker until her heart failed. It still hurt when I thought of that time. She had been like a mother to me. Nagit took it hard, and his father even harder. I remember the night the queen passed away. I found Nagit, then 10 years old, standing on one of the balconies crying. When he saw me he quickly tried to wipe his tears, but I told him that he should not be ashamed to cry. When he saw that my face was red from crying too he hugged me fiercely and we stood there for a long time. The years that followed were troublesome. Nagit's father, the king, couldn't cope with his loneliness and tried pursuing different hobbies in an attempt to forget about his wife.

One night he drank too much at a banquet and took a woman to his room. That woman would end up making life hell for all of us. Not wanting to cause a scandal, the king married Esmerelda who at the time claimed that she was pregnant. This was most likely a lie as she supposedly had a "miscarriage" early in the pregnancy. The doctor was the same doctor that had attended to Nagit's mother. I had a gut feeling that the doctor and Esmerelda had their heads in one hat, but without proof there was nothing I could say or do.

The king became a recluse, leaving the affairs of the kingdom in the hands of Esmerelda, who loved being in control. She very soon started changing things. My family's estate was taken as a 'payment' for the years I lived at the palace and given to a lord and lady that Esmerelda liked. I was forbidden to see prince Nagit and forced to work as a maid to 'earn my keep'. She had made it very clear to me that he was a prince and I was nothing. This didn't prevent Nagit and me from seeing each other in secret when we could. We hid messages for each other in the hollow tree-stump by the lake and occasionally went for a midnight ride on our horses, Knight and Denushka. The stable master was a kind man and never told on us. Those rides were the best times of my life. We were not a prince and a minder (or now a maid). Simply two friends enjoying each others company. Nagit was always mature for his age and we'd have very interesting conversations about all sorts of things. The king and queen in the happier days encouraged both me and Nagit to read us much as we could. We often spent hours in the royal library. Knowing I had a friend in him made all the hard work I had to do at the palace worth it. Sadly I was forbidden to enter the library as well. Nagit snuck out books for me to read and hid it in the tree-stump. It usually had to do with what he was learning from his private tutor. It gave us something to talk about.

Then one day we got caught when we came back from a ride. Esmerelda was furious. She pretended to be concerned about our safety in front of Nagit, but as soon as it was just me and her she had me whipped. I was warned that if I stepped out of line again there would be dire consequences. That sadly put an end to our nightly excursions. We still wrote each other notes, but not as much as before. Esmerelda made sure that both of us had much to do. Prince Nagit was always busy being tutored by someone or another to prepare him for kingship. He would be crowned king three months after he turned 18. It was Esmerelda's doing most likely that the king suddenly decided to abdicate the throne to his son. I was given even more work than before. Some nights my body would ache from the strain and I would cry myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tonight was Nagit's 18th birthday celebration. The palace was buzzing with all the commotion of getting ready for the guests. I was feeling quite depressed since this was a special birthday and I did not have anything to give Nagit as a present. In Libra you are an adult in the eyes of the law when you turn 18. I worked hard in the kitchen to help the new girl, Sophia. It was quite late when we finally finished cleaning up in the kitchen. That was when Mrs Spoon walked up to me and said I could have some ingredients to make something for Nagit. I was surprised since she was usually very strict and not very friendly to anyone. Somehow she understood me. I decided to make Macaroons, one of Nagit's favourite sweet things.

The party was still in full swing when I snuck to Nagit's room. I could hear the music and see the lights from one of the corridor windows. I wondered what he was doing and if he was having a good time. Esmerelda had invited nobles and royalty from neighbouring countries to attend. No doubt scouting out possible marriage partners for Nagit. If he married well it could significantly strengthen Libra's power. The thought made me even more depressed. I softly opened and closed Nagit's door behind me. It didn't look like anyone followed me. I walked to where there was a table against a wall. It was dark so I had to walk carefully so as to not bump into the table and put the macaroon parcel on it, sighing. Suddenly I heard a match being struck and a lamp lit up the entire room. I almost had a heart attack. It was Nagit!

"Cari!"

"Nagit!" we both spoke at the same time.

Why wasn't he at the party? I didn't expect to find him here... Wait, he could be here with someone! Where is my manners?!

"Er...your highness, please forgive my rudeness!" I quickly said with a clumsy curtsy while dropping my gaze. I didn't notice any one else in the room, but then again I didn't have a chance to look at his bed...

"You don't have to be formal Carli, there is no-one else here," he said as he put the lamp on a stand. He sounded a bit tired.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and immediately felt embarrassed. He surely heard that!

A chuckle made me look up at him. He was still dressed in his formal Libra attire and looked extremely handsome. I was reminded that he was no longer the little boy who I used to look after and play with. Many girls' hearts were going to be broken by him. I felt a bit jealous of whoever got a chance to dance with him tonight. Wait! What am I thinking!

Nagit now laughed at me. This reminded me of the times when I couldn't best him with something like racing on horse-back. I would pout and then he laughed like that. Wait, did I just pout?!

"What?!" I asked in a pretend-annoyed voice, but dropped my gaze again. "I'm sorry," I quickly said. It felt so strange, being here like this. Once, some years ago we proclaimed that we were always going to be best friends and carved our names in a tree. Now, I was torn between treating him like a friend or a prince.

"You may be five years older than me, Carli, but you always sucked at playing chess...and hiding your emotions." He was standing close to me now.

"Does it make you jealous if I dance with other women?" he asked suddenly, very serious. He always managed to read my mind and my face one again betrayed me. I desperately tried to find a way to change the subject.

"Er...I...it is not much, but I brought you something." I gestured to the parcel on the table.

"A birthday gift?" he asked, still sounding amused.

"I wouldn't call it that..." Surely simple macaroons can't be considered a birthday gift... He was starting to reach for it.

"Wait! Please open it when I am not here!" It would be too embarrassing to see him open it. Perhaps he would be disappointed?

"Okay," he said and I looked at his face. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. What was he scheming this time, I wondered. Usually it involved getting into trouble with the head butler or Mrs Spoon...

He had walked closer and I suddenly realised he was _very_ close to me and instinctively stepped back. Was he drunk? No, I can't smell alcohol on him. He stepped closer again and I stepped back, pressing my back against a wall. He placed his palms on the wall so that I was trapped.

I stopped breathing.

"Then where is my birthday present?" he asked. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment, and could not look at him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anything else to give you Nagit."

"What about a kiss?" His sudden request made me look up into his eyes. Surely he couldn't mean it? His face was serious and his eyes focussed. Nagit...I wanted to kiss him very much and my eyes lowered to his lips... what was this feeling I had? Is it lust or... I suddenly came to my senses. What was I thinking!? He's a prince and I'm a maid, apart from me being 5 years older than him!

"Nagit!" I quickly said as he was lowering his face towards mine, "you should save your first kiss for the girl you like!"

He stopped briefly. "What if I am kissing the girl I like?" he asked in a low voice. My heart was racing like mad. Does he mean...? No, we can't!

"Nagit...!" my sentence got cut off when Nagit pressed his lips against mine and my mind went blank. His one hand was still caressing my cheek when he stood back. I could see his face looked a bit red as well, was he embarrassed? Did he suddenly realise what he did and felt guilty about about it?

"I..." I couldn't speak.

"I think I like this present most," Nagit finally said. I could see desire in his eyes in realised that I had to go before anything else happened.

"We shouldn't have!"I said and my hand went up to my lips. "I must go!" With that I fled the room. He didn't try to stop me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Esmerelda somehow found out that I was in Nagit's room that night. The next morning Nagit and prince Odon from the neighbouring kingdom of Avaria and some others went on a hunting trip. I was surprised that he'd go since he hated anything that involved hurting animals. It must have been Esmerelda's doing. I noticed Odon's sister, princess Odette, was going with and was sticking close to Nagit's side. I felt another pang of jealousy as I watched them mount their horses and ride off. My fingers touched my lips. I could still vividly recall the sensation of his lips on mine. It tasted like strawberries. He must have had strawberry swirls – he loved those almost as much as he did macaroons. I was musing this when Johnathan's voice suddenly shook me from my daydream.

"Carli!" he shouted and grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Johnathan! What is going on?"

"Just come to the stables, immediately!" he shouted and we ran.

Esmeralda was standing there and some men had brought Denushka out of her stable.

"What are you doing?" I said before I could help myself. One of the men had a gun.

Esmeralda turned to me with a satisfied grin, "I warned you didn't I? Yet you chose to overstep your boundaries once again..."

"Wait...you can't!" I shouted when I realised what she was going to do. She nodded to the man with the gun and he pointed it at Denushka's head.

"No!" I yelled and ran to block the gun. I got grabbed by another man and held back. I screamed and pleaded, but nothing I did could stop the horror I was forced to witness that day. Denushka was shot in the head and left to die. I kept screaming and crying and managed to get loose. I ran to my beloved horse's now still body and embraced her. She had come with me from our family estate. It was my parent's gift to me. I sobbed bitterly. Then I heard Esmeralda ordering that I be taken away to 'pack my things'. Then she scoffed and said, "actually, it's not like she _has_ anything. Just take her away."

I was forced into a hired wooden carriage that stank of vegetables and taken away. My heart ached when I realised that I was going to leave behind my mother's necklace and Nagit's bracelet he had given to me on my 14th birthday. I hid both treasures in a small pouch in my room so that Esmeralda couldn't take it away from me too.

I arrived at my home estate, but it was no longer my family's. It now belonged to Lord and Lady Crompton. They often travelled and weren't at the estate much. They weren't kind or unkind to me, but accepted me into the household. I had to work hard to earn the respect of the others, and eventually they accepted me as well. I found out that Hugo, the gardener and Esme, the housekeeper were still there. They used to work for my parents. When they found out it was me they both hugged me and cried. I knew that I had found at least two friends whom I could rely on.

It was hard to think that almost three months had already passed. I felt sad that Nagit seemed to have forgotten about me. Two weeks after I was taken away we received news that he was engaged to princess Odette. I had cried until I thought I had no tears left. Then I asked Esme and Hugo to help me. I had made a promise to Nagit when we were younger that I would be there for his coronation. I knew it would hurt me to see him with Odette, but felt that I needed to see him happy. If he was happy it would be enough for me. And I wanted to keep my promise. Lord and Lady Crompton set off a day early and would overnight at the palace as did many other guests who were attending the coronation. Esme brought out a dress and shoes that was my mother's. She had hidden some of her other things as well, hoping that one day I would return to the estate. The dress was breathtakingly beautiful. It was of a dark blue satin material and showed off the shoulders and the neckline...I felt myself blush as I saw that I had cleavage. None of my maid dresses flattered my body in any way. They were too big for me and ugly. Esme had helped me put on a corset before the dress was draped over which made me look more voluptuous in certain places...

"You have turned into a beautiful woman my lady, just like your mother," Esme said to me as she was styling my hair. When she was finally done I was allowed to look in the mirror and couldn't believe it was me staring at myself from the mirror. My hair was taken up and the brown curls cascaded softly down my neck like a waterfall. I looked every bit like a princess. As if Esme was reading my mind she brought out a tiara and placed it on my head.

"Tonight you will be introduced as lady Monika from the house of Harp. I spoke to lady Harp, and she does not mind and nor will anyone question you since very little is publicly known about lady Harp."

Lady Harp was our neighbour. She was widowed and lived with her 19 cats and household on Harp estate. She never attended social events. She was pretty much a recluse. Mother used to take me with to visit her sometimes. She was always kind to me and gave me cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Since Lord and Lady Crompton left with the carriage, Hugo and I set off on horseback to the palace. There wasn't any carriages left that were available for hire and besides I didn't want Esme or Hugo to bear the expense of paying for it. I had learnt how to ride side-saddle and did so. Hugo was dressed smartly as well so he could accommodate me to the entrance. My heart was pounding as we finally arrived. As predicted no-one showed much interest in us as we made our way into the hall and was announced by the announcer.

The coronation ceremony went smoothly and I felt very proud when prince Nagit stepped up and received the crown. He gave a moving speech and looked every bit like a king. I knew he would be a good king. I stood up with the rest of the crowd and clapped and cheered. I noticed Esmerelda and Princess Odette in the front and my heart ached.

Then everyone filed out to the reception hall. Hugo passed me a mask. It would be a masked event and would help me move around without being recognised by Esmerelda. It quickly got dark and music started playing. People were dancing. I joined the dancing so that I could get closer to Nagit. I wanted to see him one last time before I go. Eventually I got a turn to dance with Nagit. We bowed our heads slightly to each other and started dancing. I didn't say anything as we danced. He seemed bored. My heart was aching very much to see him like this and not being able to talk like we used to. I sighed when the dance came to an end. Women were swarming around Nagit, and then Odette pushed through.

"Sorry ladies, but I'd like a dance with my future husband thank you!" she said in a shrill voice. I looked at Nagit and noticed that he didn't look happy, his eyes and mouth didn't smile behind the mask.

I then accidently stepped on another person's foot as the women were pushing me to make way for Odette.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry!" I quickly apologised. This had interrupted the dance that was about to start and more people were looking to see what happened.

"Carli?" I heard a voice and instinctively looked up, right into Nagit's eyes. He stared back at me in disbelief. At the same time I noticed Esmerelda nodding to someone and knew my life was in danger. I quickly turned and fled. I shouldn't have stayed for the dance... I heard Nagit call out my name again, but kept running. Tears streamed down my face. Goodbye, Nagit. This may be the last time I'll ever see you again...

Just outside the hall Hugo met up with me and we fled through a side entrance to avoid the guards. There was a lot of commotion going on now. Esmerelda had no doubt ordered that I be captured. I heard men shouting and footsteps closing in on us. I stepped into some mud and one of my shoes came off.

"Just leave it!" Hugo said and pulled on my hand. Just as we were about to mount our horses we were confronted by three guards.

"Go Cari!" Hugo ordered as he readied himself to fend them off.

"Hugo! I can't leave without you!" I shouted in reply.

"You have to, just go!" he yelled and slapped my horse hard on the rump. It set off running wildly and charged out the gate. I heard Hugo yell again and the clang of metal on metal in the distance. I was being bounced around on the horse because I had not seated myself properly and focussed on staying on. The dress was hampering my movement significantly. I could not get hold of the reigns without risking falling off. I noticed that I've gone into the woods where Nagit and I sometimes rode, in the opposite direction of the main route that led to my family's estate. Eventually the horse slowed and I managed to grab the reigns. Then I heard more riders coming. I spurred the horse on to go deeper into the woods. It set off on a slow gallop. I looked behind and could see a rider closing in on me. I didn't realise that a low tree branch was coming up ahead and as a looked forward again I got swiped off the horse. I fell hard and lost consciousness.

I woke up in a cell. I had been given basic medical care and had some bandages around my shoulder and arm. My whole body hurt. My mother's dress was torn and had dry mud on it. It made me cry to see it like this. Just then the cell-keeper opened the door to my cell and told me that the king wanted to see me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't know what to feel. I was led into the throne-room. King Nagit was sitting on the throne with princess Odette by his side and Esmerelda on the other. There were several guards present. I noticed Hugo was already kneeling in front of them. Nagit's face had no emotion as I stood next to Hugo and then painfully knelt down as well. I stole a glance at Hugo and my heart hurt for him. His face was badly bruised.

"You do know it is an offence to ignore an order from your king, do you not?" Nagit's voice boomed through the hall. I was shocked and couldn't help but look up at him. I quickly lowered my gaze again as it was considered rude for someone of low status to look royalty in the face. His voice sounded so different, cold and sharp. Every syllable cut through me like an ice dagger.

"I do," Hugo's weak voice said before I could reply. I was too shocked to anyway. Hugo... he suffered because of me and now what will happen to us?

"Then you also know that it is an offence punishable by either hanging or exile?" Nagit continued.

What?! Hanging or exile?!

"No!" I exclaimed before I could help myself. The whole room was deadly quiet and I realised I was treading on thin ice here. "My lord...please. This man acted on my orders..."

"My lady, what are you doing?!" Hugo was hissing at me, but I ignored him and continued," whatever the punishment it should be mine."

"Carli, no!" Hugo said again, but then got kicked by a guard and ordered to keep quiet unless spoken to.

I kept my gaze on the floor in front of me as I waited for Nagit's response.

I could hear whispers from the people gathered in the throne room.

"Is she a noble?" someone asked.

"Must be, the man over there is calling her a lady," someone else replied.

"No, can't be – she'd not be forced on her knees like a dog if she was..."

It was Esmerelda's voice that that was heard next.

"It is true that this woman is the disgraced heir of the Lancaster estate and as such could be held responsible for those serving under her orders. Unless Lord and Lady Crompton will speak on behalf of the accused?" I glanced sideways and noticed that Lord and Lady Crompton were there too. They looked shocked and unsure of what to do and said nothing. After a while Esmerelda continued, "your silence means that you do not speak for the accused, therefore the punishment will apply to both the _girl_ and her subordinate," I looked up in shock. But she said...

"I hereby sentence you both to be hanged in the square tomorrow," Nagit's voice suddenly said. My mouth fell open. Who is this person? This is surely not my Nagit... I could not see any emotion on his face. Has Esmerelda poisoned him that much already? The quards took us away and I found myself back in my cell. I was in a lot of pain. My chest hurt when I breathed. I only had tonight left to live and now Hugo will die as well because of me, because I had to see Nagit... I cried bitterly. Later the guard gave me some bread and water. I couldn't eat. I kept laying down as it was the most comfortable position to be in. I have no idea how much time passed before the door to my cell opened again.

"Please lord," I prayed,"give me strength..."

To my surprise it was not the guard, but Esmerelda that entered. She looked like a cat that got cream...

"So, how does it feel?" she asked with a sneer. I just stared at her. What on earth was she going on about?

"I was told you cracked a rib. Must be painful to breathe." I knew it... she was letting me suffer on purpose.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, "why do you hate me so much?"

"Enough!" she ordered and I kept quiet. She laughed in a self-satisfied manner.

" Everything is working out according to plan! I never knew Nagit would be so easy to manipulate! How delightful!"

"What have I done to you to deserve this?!" I asked, now getting angry. If I am going to die in the morning, why care about formalities, right?

"I was getting to that part!" she scoffed and kicked me in the side. I coughed and couldn't speak. My whole side was in complete agony.

Esmerelda continued as if nothing had just happened.

"One day 24 years ago there was a woman that loved a man with all her heart. Then a _witch_ came and stole him away from her..." she looked at me while puffing on her long cigarette that she just lit.

"Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"My parents?" I asked in disbelief, embracing my body as to keep it from falling apart. Surely not...

"Yes! Carlisle was my only true love and that witch charmed him to fall in love with her. Then..._you_ were born – the offspring of her witchcraft and treachery..."

I couldn't belief what I was hearing.

"This is all my _mother's_ fault? What does that have to do with Nagit and his family?

"You are an extension of _her_ and I vowed that I would end her no matter what, that I would make her suffer like she made me suffer! I prepared poisoned wine for her, but somehow she made him drink it too...she took my Carlise from me..." Esmerelda seemed sad for a moment and then her eyes focussed on me again. "That is why you must suffer, and you must die."

"Why didn't you just kill me? Why involve the royal family?" I asked again.

"Because they decided to take you in! Queen Margaret was infatuated with you and how you helped Nagit come out of his shell. You could do nothing wrong in her eyes, but I know the truth! You are nothing but viper offspring! I did her a favour really; it would have been more painful for her to see you spread your poison into her son!"

"You killed her..." I knew it! My gut feeling was correct all along, not that it matters now anymore...

"Yes I did! I had to be in a position to make you suffer and she was in the way!"

"How could you?" I asked and my voice broke, "Queen Margaret was a pure person. She did not deserve to die..."

"Shut up!" Esmerelda screamed at me and was about to kick me again when a voice boomed through the cell.

"Enough!"

Esmerelda looked back in shock. The old king was standing in the doorway, shaking. I have never seen so much anger on his face before. His eyes were livid.

"How dare you?!" he demanded. Esmerelda tried to make it like he misheard.

"What are you talking about darling dear?" she asked innocently in a honeyed voice.

"Don't darling dear me! I heard everything! You...you killed my Margaret because...I should have known!"

"It is all _her _fault!" Esmerelda screamed desperately, "she caused this calamity! Can't you see?"

I had managed to get onto my feet, holding my side that was throbbing.

"You are crazy! Guards!" the king called. I could hear metal clad feet coming towards us. The next moment Esmeralda grabbed me and pressed a knife against my neck. It was disguised as an ornament in her hair which she pulled out to use.

"If you want this girl to live you will let me go!" Esmerelda spat. Her voice was heavy with hatred.

The king ordered his men to stand aside. Esmerelda pulled me along with her past the king and the guards. I was starting to black out from the pain and struggled to keep on my feet. She threatened to slit my throat if I didn't keep walking. I tried my best, but barely managed to walk around the next corner that had stairs leading out of the dungeon. Just then I heard a 'swooop' noise and Esmerelda let go of me. I sank down and lost consciousness. I vaguely recalled being picked up in someone's arms, or perhaps that was a dream...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke to find myself in my old bedroom at the palace. The one I used to have before Esmerelda moved me to the servants quarters. The doors that led out onto a balcony was open and a cool breeze came in. I took the painkiller tablet and drank the water that was standing on the side table. I could see that my wounds have been properly treated this time and my body washed. I was wearing a clean linen cloth dress, almost like a caftan. I had no idea how long I had been sleeping. I had strange dreams of the king and Nagit sitting beside my bed. And I wasn't sure even if the conversation in the cell really happened. I was already running a high fever then... I slowly sat up and put my feet down. I was still stiff and very sore, but felt I needed to move. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the open doors. It was as if the breeze and sunlight was calling me. Just then I saw that Nagit was standing on the balcony, looking out over the lake. I was surprised and inhaled sharply. This sound made him look around. I saw surprise and then relief on his face.

"Cari!" he said as he rushed over. He had wanted to embrace me, but stopped himself just in time. It would be very painful for me now. Instead he put his hands gently on my shoulders.

"How are you feeling?"

I was confused. Was this the same man that sentenced me and Hugo to be hanged yesterday?

"I have a lot to explain to you..."

Nagit told me how it was his plan to make Esmerelda think that he was under her control and he had hoped that this last confrontation would result in her revealing the truth. He had convinced his father to wait nearby my cell.

"I almost did fall into her web," Nagit now said, "you suddenly left the day after I kissed you and told you that I like you. I was hurt that you didn't explain yourself or say goodbye. Then I found this under my pillow one night and realised you couldn't have left willingly..." he held out a pouch to me which I knew contained my mother's necklace and his bracelet. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my hands closed around them. Someone must have found them and put them under Nagit's pillow...

"I decided that I needed to expose her. I was convinced that she was behind your disappearance as well my mother's death. I couldn't let her keep taking away the people I love. So I pretended to be a willing pawn and played along hoping to find a chance to catch her off-guard. Then you came back..." he gently caressed my face with his hand.

"You gave me the chance I needed. Thank you so much Carli..."

"Nagit..." I realised that I was speaking to the king, and an engaged one...

I distanced myself a bit from Nagit. I couldn't let my feelings cause more trouble than it already has.

"My...lord, I am truly happy that I could help in any way," I said bowing my head slightly as I was unable to bow my waist, "please excuse me, I am still weak and need rest."

"Carli?" he asked in surprise, but I returned to bed and soon was fast asleep again.

The next couple of days I didn't see Nagit. A nurse came to look after me and my meals was brought to me. I slowly regained my strength and healed. Eventually I was well enough to dress myself. Another week passed in which I helped Mrs Spoon in the kitchen as I didn't have anything else to do. I tried to see Nagit, but was refused by his butler.

It was getting truly summer now so I put on a light summer's dress and went for a walk in the garden. Without meaning to I ended up by the tree-stump near the lake where Nagit and I used to hide secret messages for each other. Not expecting there to be anything I looked inside and saw there was an envelope. Not able to resist my curiosity I opened it. It was a letter to me from Nagit. It said: "meet me tonight at the stables." It wondered if it was written today and felt a bit excited thinking of being able to ride with Nagit again, but then my heart sank at the memory of Denushka...

I learned that Esmerelda had been sent to an asylum. Nagit was now running affairs with his father as his advisor. Apparently the old king now had a new interest in live and was a changed man. I guess that was why I didn't see Nagit, he is king after all... I asked about Nagit being engaged and was told that arrangements were made for him to get married two weeks from now. It felt like a rock sank in my stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night I waited at the stables. After a while I decided that the letter must have been an old one and was about to leave when I saw Nagit. I quickly bowed to him.

"Carli, you came!" he said sounding happy. I was surprised that he was being so informal with me and wanted to yell at him.

"What is it my lord wishes from me?" I asked.

"I want us to go for a ride again."

"Denushka..." I said and my voice trailed off.

"I have heard the truth of what had happened from Jonathan and I am truly sorry," he said with his hand on my shoulder, "I know no other horse will be the same, but..."

He opened the stable door and there stood a saddled white horse that looked just like Denushka. How could it be...I am sure of what happened to her...

"I tracked down Denushka's lineage and found that she was actually one of twins. This is her sister Bella."

I was moved that Nagit went through all the trouble for me, but why? It doesn't make sense. When he is married to Odette, we can't keep on being like we always were. It would not be appropriate...

"Thank you very kindly," I said formally, "your highness' thoughtfulness is appreciated."

"Then you can thank me by going on a ride with me!" he said and mounted his horse.

"Race you to the river!" he said and took off. I didn't have a chance to object and got onto Bella with a sigh. My heart was just getting more and more trampled the longer I keep this up. I will just have to tell him out straight that I am not fine with being his friend while he is married to Odette. I have long ago passed the point of being able to just be friends. I couldn't bear to let someone else have him. I decided that I would tell him when we rest at our usual place by the river. Then, perhaps I'll go back to my home estate and beg Lord and Lady Crompton to take me in. I had heard that Hugo had been nursed back to health and sent back and that he was doing well.

I found that Bella was just as spirited as her sister was and she quickly caught up with Knight, though I'm not sure if it was purely from her ability or that Nagit was holding Knight back a bit. We ended up galloping side by side until we reached the river. Nagit got off first and then came and helped me down too. Both our faces were flushed from the excitement of the ride and we sat down on the well known rocks next to the river. The moonlight was dancing on the water. The sight of this usually made me happy but now it made me feel sad. I sat for a bit not knowing what to say or how to say it.

"What is it Carli?" Nagit suddenly asked. I couldn't hold it in any longer and it felt like my heart was breaking.

"I...I can't live with you anymore!" I said quickly and already felt tears running down my cheeks.

"What?! Why?" he asked in surprise.

"Don't be such a dummy! When you marry in two weeks time we can't continue to do what we do now. It would not be fair to your wife...or to us."

"Carli..." the tone of his voice was strange and made me look up at him.

He reached over and caressed my face. What was he doing?!

"You call me a dummy, but you can't tell that my heart belongs to only you."

"What?!" I asked in surprise and disbelief.

"It is true that I am getting married in two weeks...I was hoping I could break the news to you rather than you hearing it from Mrs Spoon. Although I think you misunderstood her..."

"I don't understand..."

I noticed he took something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a small box. Was it...

I opened it and found a ring glimmering inside under the moonlight. I inhaled sharply and looked at Nagit in surprise.

"Now I really don't understand, what is this about?" Was he showing me the ring he plans to give Odette? I thought he was already supposed to have done that by the time the announcement was made?

"You dummy!" he said to me now, "I am asking you to be my wife and you say you don't understand?"

"What?! I...um..." My heartbeat suddenly sped up and my face was catching on fire. He's...asking me to marry him?

"Nagit...are you sure about this? I am ..."

"...5 years older than me, I know. But sometimes I think I'm more mature than you. Say yes already so we can celebrate!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You have always been a bit impatient..."

"Yes," I finally said softly.

"What, really?" he said and I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Oh, you didn't want me to say yes?" I asked and the next moment got enveloped in his arms.

"Thank you Carli! You make me the happiest man alive!"

"What about Odette? Surely you didn't just ditch her because I came back?"

"Wow, you think highly of your king," he teased, "Odette was in on the whole thing and pretended to help me catch Esmerelda."

"Oh..." was all I could say. I was so happy that my chest felt like it wanted to burst.

"Two weeks, huh? What if I had said no?" I asked and felt Nagit's arms tighten around me.

"I would have nagged until you said yes!" We both laughed.

It was already getting light by the time we finally returned to the palace and walked hand-in-hand, ready to face whatever the future had in store for us.

The end.


End file.
